Kai-lan misbehaves at Burger King/Sent to the Pride Lands
Cast * Ivy as Kai-lan, June, Suzie Squirrel, Patty Rabbit and Karen * Kimberly as Travis, Skippy Squirrel, Bobby Bear and Kevin Yoshida * Karen as Mrs. Chow and lionesses * Kate as Burger King clerk * Julie as Lionesses * Salli as Mrs. Squirrel, Kate, Clara Chow, Sonia and lionesses *Brian as Manic, Simon, Squire Squirrel and Brian Chow *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog * Young Guy as Mr. Chow and Henry Transcript *(September 24, 2018, 1:00 PM) *Kai-lan: Hey Brian and Clara. Can we go to Burger King for lunch? *Brian Chow: No, we're staying home to watch Coco on Blu-ray. *Kai-lan: But big brother and big sister, I want to go to Burger King. *Clara Chow: * to: Burger King. * Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I help you? * Brian Chow: We would like to have 3 large fries and 3 larges Pepsis. * Kai-lan: And I would like to have a large chocolate milkshake. * Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. * Kai-lan: What?! Please tell me that you're joking! * Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad kid, how about vanilla milkshakes instead? * Kai-lan: louder NO!! I WANT A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! * Burger King Clerk: Oh no. * Brian Chow: Kai-lan, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can have a vanilla milkshake or you two can have nothing you two like at all! * 8 year old boy with green hair, a yellow shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes named Travis and a 8 year old girl with blue hair, pink shirt, a pink skirt and purple shoes named Amanda and their 12 year old brother Steven, 12 year old sister Ivy, 16 year old brother Simon, 16 year old sister Kate and their parents walked in as Kai!lan began yelling at them. * Kai-lan: voice YOU TWO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH NORTH KOREAN WEAPONS, YOU PIECES OF POOPY PILE OF AMERICAN IMPERIALIST GUTTER TRASH!!!!! and Karen began crying as their parents and siblings get very angry at Kai-lan Chow for calling them horrible names. * Travis: crying Why would you do this to us Kai-lan?! Why do you have to call me and my family horrible names and hurting our feelings?! * Karen: crying I agree with my brother. You really made us cry! * Simon: 1800% KAI-LAN, YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO MY 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!! *Kate: 1800% NOW YOU MADE TRAVIS AND KAREN CRY!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOU BRATTY 6 YEAR OLD GIRL!!! *Brian Chow: THOSE TWO 16 YEAR OLD TEENAGERS ARE RIGHT ABOUT THIS KAI-LAN CHOW!!!!! YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO THEIR 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!!! * Karen: crying Now me and Travis are leaving Burger King because of your wretched attitude! * and Karen ran off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *Kai-lan: louder THAT DOES IT BRIAN AND CLARA, YOU TWO HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!! * angrily threw several cabinets and safes at the Burger King clerk and at Travis and Karen's parents and siblings as the scene is censored due to the violence with a light blue screen with a text that says: "After Kai-lan throws heavy objects at the Burger King clerk and at Travis and Karen's parents and siblings, killing them instantly and the scene is censored because of the violence, Brian Chow and Clara Chow were very furious at their little sister Kai-lan for what she did at Burger King as they got home!" * to: Back at Kai-lan's house. Kai-lan is crying as her 14 year old siblings Brian and Clara are very angry while their parents are home from work. * Mr. Chow: Brian and Clara, your mother and I are home from work. But why are you two so angry and why is Kai-lan crying? *Mrs. Chow: Please don't tell us that she caused any trouble at Burger King. *Brian Chow: Well mom and dad, you two will be very mad once I tell you both this! Kai-lan decided to yell at 8 people and she threw heavy objects at a Burger King clerk and at the parents and siblings of a 8 year old boy and a 8 year old girl and she ended up killing them, leaving the 8 year old boy and 8 year old girl orphaned and now we're banned from all Burger King locations worldwide by order of Selkie and the Lakeside Gang until we pay off a $800,000 fine! *Mrs. Chow: Julie voice 4000% louder OH!!!! (X50) KAI-LAN CHOW, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU KILL A CLERK AND 6 MORE PEOPLE AT BURGER KING?!!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ARRESTED AND CHARGED IN INTERNATIONAL SUPREME COURT AND YOU WOULD END UP IN MAXIMUM MILITARY SECURITY STATE PRISON!!!! *Mr. Chow: louder SERIOUSLY KAI-LAN, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT BURGER KING?!!!!! *Mrs. Chow: Julie voice 4100% louder WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! (X20) THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL THANKSGIVING!!! THERE WILL BE NO PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON, NO PEPSI BEVERAGES AND NO CAPTAIN CRUNCH CEREAL FOR YOU AND FOR THIS, YOU'LL BE SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!! *Kai-lan: No! (X30) I hate the Pride Lands!! Please don't send me to the Pride Lands! *Mr. Chow: *at the funeral for Travis and Karen's parents and siblings in a large church in western GoAnimate City, everyone is crying, including the two 8 year olds Karen and Travis, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids. *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when Kai-lan killed your whole family at Burger King. *Travis: and sniffling Yes, we know already. The Chow family should've said no about going to Burger King in the first place! *Karen: crying And it was so horrible, what would you three do for both of us since our whole family got killed! Now we are completely orphaned with nowhere else to go, nowhere to live and no one to take care of us. *Sonia: Don't cry! Why don't we just go to McDonald's and bring you two to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada to give you two a new place to live! *Travis: (Happy) Sonia, Sonic and Manic, thank you for coming up with that idea of giving us new places to live and thank you for getting us McDonald's too! *Karen: (Tears of joy) We will love that Sonic, Sonia and Manic! Thank you 3 for making us happy! *Sonic: you're very pleasure welcome, kids. *Manic: Let's have hugs! *two 8 year olds walk out and Karen cries happily, causing one of the funeral attendants to cry a tear of joy too! *Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Travis and Karen had McDonald's, they went to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada. *to: The Heathrow International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Sonia: We would like to have 5 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. *Woman on PA: Flight 900 to Maple Town, Canada is now boarding at D-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. *and his siblings flight to Maple Town is now ready. They and the two 7 year old British kids got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took their seats. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 900. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Maple Town, Canada is 3 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Maple Town, Canada in no time. Enjoy your flight! *hours and 50 minutes later. *(Maple Town, Canada, 6:13 PM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Maple Town, Canada. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *Sonic: We have finally arrived in Maple Town, Canada. *Manic: I agree. We're finally here. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia got off the Airbus A380 and enter the Maple Town International Airport. *Man on PA: Welcome to Maple Town, Canada. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed. *Sonia, Manic, Travis and Karen leave the Maple Town International Airport and walked around the city to meet up with Patty Rabbit and her friends. *Patty Rabbit: Hello Sonic, Sonia and Manic! What brings you three here to Maple Town? *Bobby Bear: And who are these two 8 year old American human kids? *Manic: These are Travis and Karen, two 8 year old orphan Ameriw kids whose parents and siblings got brutally killed by Kai-lan after she threw heavy objects at them. *Roxie Raccoon: We’re sorry to hear that, Manic. We even saw that on the CBC News today. *Richard Tseng: I agree with my girlfriend. *Danny Dog: Me too. *Clara Murakami: Me three. *Sonic: Do you know where Suzie Squirrel's house is? *Fanny Fox: Next to the Maple Town Windmill. *Sonia: Thank you. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia walked passed the Maple Town Restaurant in a small Chinese neighborhood to Fanny Fox's house and went to the front door. *to: Inside Fanny Fox's house. Mason Saitō is sleeping on the couch as Fanny Fox is washing the kitchen windows. She and her family including Mason Saitō heard knocking on the front door. *Florence Fox: Fanny Fox, there's someone at the door. *Fanny Fox: I'll get it. *Fox happily answers the door and sees Sonic, Sonia and Manic. *Fanny Fox: Hi Sonic, Sonia and Manic. It's nice to see you three. Who are these two children? *Sonia: Brian and Amelia. *Suzie Squirrel: Boy, What happened today? *Karen: crying Suzie Squirrel, it was all Kai-lan's fault for misbehaving at Burger King and killing our parents! *Travis: Yeah! I agree what my sister says! crying *Suzie Squirrel: Yeah, I will adopt the two of you. *Skippy Squirrel: And I hope that Kai-lan never comes back home to GoAnimate City. *Suzie Squirrel: I know, Skippy. because she is the worst Nick Jr. character alongside Dora the Explorer and the Backyardigans! *Squire Squirrel: Besides, we hate Kai-lan when she keeps making fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings! *Mrs. Squirrel: And guess what, Kai-lan will never watch Paramount and Nickelodeon movies and shows ever again! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Stories With violence